marvelfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Ascendants
The Ascendants are a team of next generation heroes committed to protecting Earth from galactic and interdimensional threats. Team Roster Kate Bishop (Harrier) '''serves as the team's field leader, calling out attack patterns, defensive positions, and picking off targets from a safe distance. Her photographic reflexes and eidetic memory have been honed to levels that make her the Taskmaster's equal in combat. during She is also the team's chief financier. She possesses an extensive collection of weapons acquired from senior heroes and villains. Her most prominent weapons are a Kree composite bow used in conjunction with a Trick quiver, Mockingbird's staves, and a modified Goblin Glider. She currently wears a darker version of her Young Avengers suit. '''Skills and abilities *'Photographic reflexes' - Kate has the uncanny ability to instinctively react and physically adapt to specific combat situations and superhuman feats. This ability enables Kate to mimic opposing skill sets to extents that her physical limitations will allow. *'Eidetic memory '- Kate can recall sensory information, sets of data, patterns and spatial relations with extreme precision. *'Martial arts training' - She has undergone training in various fighting techniques under the Taskmaster, Captain America, Daredevil, Wolverine, Clint Barton, Mockingbird, Colleen Wing, Misty Knight, Danny Rand, and Shang Chi. *'Tactical expertise' - Kate has specifically patterned her field strategies after Captain America and Cyclops. She claims to have an extensive collection of S.H.I.E.L.D. footages of Captain America and Cyclops in combat situatons. *'Skynest biometric link' - Kate can remotely control Skynest, a massive flying fortress that also serves as the Ascendants' headquarters. Skynest is specifically keyed to Kate's genetic, psionic, and soul signatures. *'Marksmanship' - While she is trained in various forms of combat, Kate has a preferrence for archery and gun marksmanship. She is well-trained in the use of various rifles and handguns. To enhance her already formidable skills with the bow, she has undergone special training in five techniques: Gungsul, Kyujutsu, Mongolian Archery, Native American Bowhunting, and Olympic Archery. Weapons and equipment *'Modified Kree composite bow' - This weapon was originally developed by the Kree to harness energies from the Negative Zone, similar to the Nega-Bands. Kate's bow is recalibrated so that it taps into, amplifies and focuses her trace psionic energies into arrow-shaped energy bolts. These energy bolts disrupt neural activity, causing effects ranging from induced migraines to temporary paralysis. Alternately, Kate can use the bow in a more conventional manner in conjunction with her trick arrows. *'Trick quiver '- Instead of trick arrows, Kate utilizes a specialized quiver featuring a rotating bottom compartment. The compartment houses an array of trick arrowheads which Kate can select and fit into shafts through a remote control module on her bow's grip. *'Mockingbird's staves' - Mockingbird gifted Kate with a pair of battle staves made from carbon fiber-reinforced polymer, vibranium. The staves have a thin adamantium spine, giving it an excellent degree of durability. The staves can be linked and used as a quarterstaff. *'Agent Coulson's "Revenge" - '''After recently completing a mission for S.H.I.E.L.D, Kate was given a prototype energy rifle by Agent Phil "Cheese" Coulson. The rifle is structurally similar to the FN F2000 assault rifle. It is powered by a Cosmic Cube fragment. *'Modified Goblin Glider''' - Stolen from Norman Osborn's personal arsenal, this glider has since been modified to be lighter, faster, and more maneuverable. The goblin motiff has been stripped to favor a more streamlined design. The fuel-propulsion system has been replaced with miniature MagLev modules. This glider has no significant weapon system except for pressure-propelled adamantium flechettes. This glider can reach top speeds of about 100 kilometers per hour. *'Polarized 3D HUD glasses' - Kate wears a pair of special glasses featuring a sharply rendered three-dimensional interface display. The glasses significantly improve Kate's accuracy with the bow and helps her coordinate her team's movements. *'Tactical suit' - Kate wears a modified version of her Young Avengers uniform. The new suit is made from Nomex, ceramic fibers, and Vibranium-coated thread. _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Laura Kinney (Warchild) fills the role of super soldier and covert ops agent. When things get particularly messy, the Enigma Force temporarily bonds with her. She can only use her Captain Universe powers for a maximum of ten minutes, depending on her stress level and state of calm. She must then wait for about two hours before she can tap into the Enigma Force again. X-23 currently wears her X-Force tactical uniform. When she bonds with the Enigma Force, her black costume lights up with tiny white dots that resemble distant blinking stars against a pitch-black sky. Skills and abilities *'Regenerative healing factor' - Laura possesses an accelerated healing factor that allows her to regenerate damaged tissues faster and more efficient than a baseline human. This affords her immunity from harmful pathogenic, radiocative, and chemical agents. Her healing factor also retards the effects of the aging process. Since her bones are not laced with adamantium, her rate of healing is faster than that of Wolverine. Her psychological state also has an effect on her regenerative powers. When she is calm, she heals faster. *'Superhuman senses' - Laura has a set of highly acute senses comparable to those of particular animals. This makes her a formidable hunter and tracker. *'Covert operations training' - Laura was raised in captivity to become a living weapon. She is well versed in assassination, intelligence-gathering, and demolition techniques. *'Martial arts training '- While in captivity, Laura was trained in various forms of armed and unarmed combat techniques. She also had additional training from Wolverine during her time with X-Force, and from Captain America. *'Berserker rage' - Under extreme duress, Laura involuntary enters into a state of mindless rage where her natural physical attributes are significantly enhanced. As her adrenaline increases, her skin cells produce a polysaccharide-based substance similar that is relatively similar to chitin but with a greater degree of resilience and durability. The trade-off is that her regenerative healing factor becomes erratic. Her berserker rage can also be artificially induced via a chemical agent referred to as Trigger 42. *'Captain Universe potential' - Laura recently became a host for the Enigma Force. The appearance of a unique mark on her hand suggests that her connection with the Enigma Force may be more profound compared to other previous incarnations of Captain Universe. Amadeus Cho theorizes that when Laura's berserker rage becomes too uncontrollable, the Enigma Force will bond with her in order to calm her down. Weapons and equipment *'Retractable bone claws '- Laura possesses two retractable bone claws in each arm and one in each foot. The claws are sheathed underneath muscle and connective tissue. When they are extended, they tear through skin. Her bone claws were previously laced with adamantium. But Laura had the metal extracted and grafted into her spinal column and skull. When Laura bonds with the Enigma Force, she can use her claws to cut matter at the molecular level. *'Fighting knives' - Laura carries a pair of fighting knives with adamantium blades and vibranium hilts. These knives are similar in design to those carried by the mutant known as Warpath. *'Tactical suit '- Laura wears her old X-Force uniform, except for the domino mask. The suit is reinforced with Nomex, ceramic fibers, and Vibranium-coated thread. It also contains structural elements made from unstable molecules to adapt to power fluctuations when she taps into the Enigma Force. _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Amadeus Cho (Excello) is the tech guy and resident genius. He possesses a variety of BannerTech gadgets. His most favored piece of BannerTech equipment is the Personal Defensive Shield, a force field durable enough to withstand the Hulk's punch and Thor's lightning bolts. He recently retired his Gameboy supercomputer and replaced it with a smartphone interface that connects to a remote mainframe five times more powerful than his previous one. His trademark moped is tricked out with an array of weapon systems. He retains his abilities as the Prince of Power, allowing him to wield and harness the power of Hercules' adamantine mace. Skills and abilities *'Genius-level intellect '- According to S.H.I.E.L.D. reports, Amadeus Cho is the seventh most intelligent person on the planet. Amadeus Cho's mind works like a highly advanced supercomputer. He is capable of simultaneously processing an infinite number of complex mathematical calculations. He has the ability to visualize his calculations as ambient images similar to that of an HUD screen. The downside of is that he is prone to burnout when pushing his intellect to its upper limts. He must then ingest a large amount of suger to restore his mental functions. *'Synesthetic mental function' - Recently, Amadeus developed number-specific synesthesia. He is able to visualize numbers as colors, musical notes, environmental sounds, and images. This further increases his capacity for high-level calculations. *'Technological aptitude' - Amadeus is handy with most forms of technology. He has a penchant for combining random pieces of equipment to create a variety of weapons and gadgets. Weapons and equipment *'Subspace satchel' - Amadeus carries a satchel that serves an opening to a subspace dimension. This is where he stores all his weapons and equipment. Some of the more prominent equipment he pulls from the satchel are the following: **'Hercules' adamantine mace' - When he became the Prince of Power, Amadeus Cho inherited Hercules' legendary weapon. The mace is as strong as Thor's Mjolnir. Amadeus can use the mace either as a blunt force weapon or a conduit for absorbing and channeling mystical Olympian energy. **'BannerTech equipment -' Amadeus possesses a number of devices based on designs and technology developed by Bruce Banner. Among these devices are the BannerTech Personal Defensive Shield which is a forcefield generator calibrated to withstand cosmic-scale impacts, and the BannerTech Dampener which negates superhuman abilities within a radius of ten feet for a maximum of five minutes depending on the available charge. **'Supercomputer' - Amadeus previously built a massive supercomputer and had it transported into his satchel's subspace via Pym technology. He can remotely access his supercomputer via a customized smartphone. **'Pym particle gun' - This energy weapon was designed by Amadeus Cho based on Dr. Henry Pym's mass alteration technology. The gun has two main settings: "Shrink" and "Swell." It has a secondary setting which allows its wielder to control the amount of discharge so that the effects last between five minutes to thirty minutes. *'Moped' - Amadeus recently modified his moped so that it can transform into one of three configurations: a moped, a particle cannon, and a small robot which curiously resembles Iron Man in his Mark I armor. *'Lightweight vibranium body suit' - Amadeus wears a highly lightweight undergarment made from vibranium that offers excellent resistance against most kinetic impacts. _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Skaar (Earthbreaker) is the team's tank whose his natural physical attributes are the result of the fusion of his Oldstrong heritage and the Green Scar Hulk's blood. During a recent confrontation with the Kvch Technarchy, he was severely infected with the techno-organic virus. Since it was virtually impossible to physically extract the virus, Bruce Banner injected him with genetic material from the Red Hulk. Banner hoped that Skaar would be able to burn the virus in his system using the Red Hulk's heat emission powers. He consequently developed the additional ability to absorb all forms of ambient energy and metabolize it to augment his strength. Skills and abilities *'Gamma-enhanced physical attributes' - Being the son of Bruce Banner, Skaar inherited the powers of the Green Scar Hulk. He has the potential for limitless physical strength. He has the capacity to increase his strength proportional to his rage. He also possesses superhuman durability and stamina, and an accelerated regenerative healing factor similar to that of the Hulk. At its peak, his current strength level is approximately equal to that of Bruce Banner's Merged Hulk persona. *'Old Power '- Skaar also inherited his mother's Oldstrong abilities. This gives him to power to absorb and channel a terrestrial planet's tectonic energies. He can control magma activity and reshape earth and stone. *'Energy absorption - '''When he was injected with the Red Hulk's genetic material, he developed the ability to absorb energy and release it into a form of radiation that has restorative properties when Skaar is in a calm state. Conversely, when he is enraged, the radiation he emits becomes destructive. T *'Emotion-triggered transformation''' - Similar to his father, Skaar has a human alter-ego in the form of a fifteen year old boy. He automatically transforms into his human form when he is very calm, or when he is completely drained of his Old Power and Gamma essences. *'Weapon mastery' - Raised in the savage world of Sakaar, he taught himself to be a formidable warrior. He is adept in bare-handed combat and in the use of large melee weapons such as axes and broadswords. Weapons and equipment *'Melee weapons '- Skaar wields an array of large melee weapons such as battle axes and broadswords. *'Adamantium armor '- Skaar wears random articles of armor and some chainmail forged from adamantium. *'Vibranium tattooes '- After befriending the mutant called Gentle, Skaar had his tattooes redone with ink laced with low-grade vibranium. He also had other additional tattooes done. The tattooes offer some additional protection against external impacts. _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Cassie St. Commons (Veil) is the Ascendants' teleporter. She originally had the power to manipulate shadows and utilize the darkness to instantaneously transport herself and others over distances. She recently sought the help of Doctor Strange to help her gain control over her costume which contained the corrupting effect of Mephisto's will. Doctor Strange unlocked Cassie's potential for magic to expand her understanding of supernatural forces. He also taught Cassie to access the exotic energies of the Darkforce dimension so that she would have better control over her darkness-based powers. Skills and abilities *'Teleportation - '''When Cassie joined the Slingers, the Black Marvel gave her a costume that allowed her to teleport herself and other people through the manipulation of darkness and the shadows. *'Clairvoyance - Cassie has keen precognitive powers that allow her to sense danger, visualize unfamiliar terrains and environments, and psychically track sentient beings around her. *'''Intangibility - As part of her ability to manipulate darkness, Cassie can render her physical form intangible. *'Darkforce energy manipulation - '''Doctor Strange recently taught Cassie certain mystical spells to harness Darkforce energies to enhance her darkness-based powers. She can significantly increase the distance of her teleportations by opening a rift into the Darkforce dimension and traveling across it. *'Mystical potential - Doctor Strange effectively unlocked her potential for magic so that she can better control her affinity with the supernatural. Cassie currently has great difficulty using even the most basic spells. But she developed the uncanny ability to either dampen or fully negate the effects of magic. Wong recently remarked that Cassie is a "magic heat sink." '''Weapons and equipment *'Sentient costume - '''Cassie's costume recently gained some degree of sentience as a reaction to her attempts to purge it of Mephisto's corruption. *'Circle of Keening''' - This is a spell that opens rifts into the Darkforce dimension. Cassie can open multiple instances of the spell to teleport multiple targets. The spell typically manifests as a circular pattern that has a purple glow. _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Akira Panhellenios (Bishamon) is the estranged son of Athena who was impregnated by the corrupted seed of Amatsu-Mikaboshi. Akira is a young but powerful god who represents the divine legacies of both Olympus and the Kami. He wields a powerul katana called Kusanagi. The blade is a fusion of the essences of both the Grasscutter and the Godkiller. Like the Asgardian Mjolnir, Kusanagi can only be wielded by those it deems worthy. Akira also wears a samurai armor forged by his uncle, the god Hephaestus. Skills and abilities *'Divine immortality '- As an Olympian and a Kami, Akira has the potential to live for ages without significantly aging. While it is possible to hurt him physically, Akira is virtually immune to most forms of mortal injuries. *'Godlike attributes' - Akira's physical attributes are potentially similar to those of fellow gods such as Thor and Hercules. *'Cosmic awareness' - As the son of Amatsu-Mikaboshi and descendant of Oblivion, Akira's senses is attuned to the universe itself. He can sense the passage of matter and energy across intergalactic and possibly interdimensional distances. *'Entropy induction - '''Akira's presence accelerates entropy. At its most passive level, Akira causes objects to degenerate faster than usual. He can consciously control this power and accelerate the effects of entropy on matter. *'Chi projection '- Akira is well-trained in the eastern traditions of chi harnessing. As a god, he is able to tap into a more powerful reservoir of internal vital forces and project it into intense energy beams. *'Weapon mastery - He is proficient in Bushido and Japanese swordsmanship. *'Divine affinity - '''Due to his divine heritage, Akira can easily access the dimensions of gods unless he is willfully expelled from these realms. *'Worthiness - '''Similar to Thor's ability to wield Mjolnir, Akira has full mastery and ownership over the legendary sword known as Kusanagi. '''Weapons and equipment *'Kusanagi - '''Akira wields a legendary katana forged from an unknown mystical metal. The sword is sharp enough to slice energy and cut sub-atomic particles. Its mystical powers allow Akira to control the wind-like phenomena such as terrestrial, planetary, and stellar winds. *'Aegis - 'Athena gifted Akira her breastplate when he was born. The breastplate contains the embossed countenance of Medusa with her eyes closed. Akira can command Medusa's countenance to open its eyes and petrify everyone who gest caught in her gaze. *'Olympus-forged o-yoroi armor - '''Although Akira is estranged from his Olympian family, he is constantly watched over by Hephaestus. The god gave him a set of Japanese armor made from the same Olympian metal in Hercule's mace. The armor is virtually impregnable. Category:Teams